


Teaching a lesson

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both teachers in an university in Tokyo. Iwaizumi decided to sit in one of Oikawas lectures and enjoy the show. What turns out was a big mistake for Oikawa because Iwaizumi planned a different type of show.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 119
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Teaching a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should right my other fic but I just need a little break so I wrote this one shot. I hope you enjoy it😊

_Iwaizumi tried to cook. But Oikawa keeps necking him about his lecture he had today. Oikawa was laughing so loud that Iwaizumi thought a vein on his forehead would explode._

_"You should... Haha.... you should have-have seen yourself Iwa-Chan. The face you made when your experiment went wrong. IT EXPODED... HAHA!" Oikawa says while trying to catch his breath._

_Iwaizumi had enough of it. He slammed his the spoon on the counter. Oikawa stops laughing at the sound, whipping away a tear from his eyes from all the laughing. Iwaizumi glares at him._

_" Well you were the one who distracted me. Nothing would had happened if you would just have shut your FUCKING mouth!" he says angrily._

_Oikawa looks at him with a dumbfolded face. He then smirked at Iwaizumi._

_"Well Iwa-chan~. If you would watch one of my lectures I would never freak out because I'm a professional." Oikawa says with a teasing voice. He grabs his glass and drinks, glancing to the side._

_Iwaizumi looks at him with narrowed eyes before he smirks to himself. He turns around and continues on his cooking._

_" Well if you think you're so professional you don't have a problem with Me watching YOUR lecture tomorrow, right?!" Iwaizumi says._

_When he heard to mocking answer from Oikawa he knows that he won. But then Oikawa let's out a breath. Iwaizumi raised and eyebrow._

_" Please, nothing would ever distract me from my lecture. "He says wtih a challenged voice._

_" Okey then... I have a perfect Idea that would fit your professional" Iwaizumi says, looking with dark pupils at him. Oikawa swollowed the lump in his throat._

_"And that would be....?!" he says with a teasing voice, but Iwaizumi could hear the slight fear in his voice._

_"Well...."_

* * *

Iwaizumi was now on his way to one of Oikawas lectures. He was slowly walking down the floor and stops in front of the door. He could slightly hear the sound of Oikawas voice through the door.

When he opened the door Oikawa stops talking and he and the students are turning around, to see who was coming in. Iwaizumi saw the wobbly smile on Oikawas and the fear in his face.

Oikawa shakes his head, he clears his throat before he continues his lesson. Iwaizumi stands first in the back of the class, just watching Oikawa.

"Now you need to put in a little bit of the red.... Eh I mean the... The blue mixture and put in a little bit" Oikawa says.

The students didn't notice the slight mistak and the unsure in Oikawas voice. Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a soft breath. _That was to easy, even for him._

Iwaizumi stands in the back for 10 minutes before he decides to take it a step further. He picks up his bag and starts walking down the stairs. Oikawa was just now facing the blackboard.

Iwaizumi sat down on his table, in his chair. Then Oikawa turns around and jumps and looks shocked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side.

"What? Don't worry I'm just sitting here" he says with a to innocent voice. Oikawa looks unsure, then puts his paper back on his table. He continues to talk. 

The students wrote down things and followed Oikawas lecture. Oikawa is good at hiding things from other, but not from him. Not from Iwaizumi. For Iwaizumi, Oikawa was like a book. He just needed to open one page and knows how to play his cards. 

Iwaizumi leans down, opens his bag and looks for something specific. He then found what he was looking for....the remote. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket, of the jeans. 

Iwaizumi waited a few minutes before he pushed in on the first stage, just when Oikawa picks up a book of him. Oikawa squirms and drops the book with a weird sound.

The students looking at him with weird faces. Oikawa coughs, trying to cover the wird sound and picks up the book. 

"Sorry I'm felt a little exhausted" Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi smirks in one of his hands that leaned against the table of Oikawas. He waited until Oikawa begins to continue the lesson like nothing happened. The students didn't mind the little thing. Oikawa took a pen and writes down on the blackboard.

"Of you want to know how to find out which one of the mixture.... Is the right one you need to FIIIIIINNDD-AA" Oikawa says and his hands began to shake. Oikawa also tries to cover the small gasp in his voice, as Iwaizumi pushed on the next stage.

Iwaizumi smirks further, enjoyed the way Oikawas legs are trembling. Oikawa put his hand flat on the blackboard. He breathed in deeply and let out a breath through gritting teeth. He turns around and smiles. It was fake, but only Iwaizumi noticed.

"Sensei are you Okey?" One of Oikawas students asks. Oikawa nodded slightly.

"Yes just a headache" He says. Iwaizumi huffs at the comment and Oikawa sends him a glare. 

Oikawa walks over to his table, with wobbly legs and practically _slaps_ both of his hands flat on the table, to hold himself upright. Oikawa could feel his students staring at him,but he needed to continue. He didn't want to lose. Especially against Iwaizumi. 

"Of you want to find the right mixture you can use one of thESE–!" Oikawa grips the table so hard, his knuckles are turning white. The vibrator was getting stronger. Iwaizumi must have pushed the next stage. 

"Oikawa-sensei if you don't feel right we can continue some other time" One of the students says. Oikawa shakes his head violently. 

"N-no please don't, _ah,_ dont worry about mEEE–". Oikawa tries to hold himself upright, but one of his arms gave in. Now he was almost _lying_ on his table. The Vibrator was brushing right against his prostate. 

_Fuck!_ Oikawa thought. He could feel his cock, very hard and leaking now, against the front of his jeans. He _will not_ come right here, in front of his students. Oikawa shuts his eyes shut. 

"Are you really alright, Oikawa-sensei?" 

Oikawa let his head fall, so his hair was hyding his teary eyes, the sweat on his forehead and heavy breathing. 

"yeah Oikawa-sensei?" Oikawa looks over to Iwaizumi. He wanted to send him a angry glare, but it was everything but angry. 

"Are you alright?" Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa could hear and see the joy in Iwaizumi face. And _oh_ what Oikawa wouldn't give to just punch his own fiancé in the guts. 

"Ye-ahh-mmhh...!" Oikawa wanted to say something but it all came out as heavy breathing. Oikawa didn't know how long he could hold it. He just want to fucking cum. _Right now!_

Oikawa looks to Iwaizumi and saw the remote in his hands, under the table. Oikawa eyes screaming _nooo,_ but Iwaizumi wanted it. He presses the 4th stage and Oikawa yelped. His legs gave out completely now. 

Some students standing up, worrying for their sensei. Oikawa on the other side wished that they wouldn't care for him in the moment. Iwaizumi sigh and stands up. 

He walks over to Oikawa and sits next to him, whispers darkly and rough into his ear. 

"Don't tell me you get off to this. To you're students watching you come into front off them~"he says and licks Oikawas ear. 

Oikawa clutch to one of his biceps and looks him in the eyes. Iwaizumi has Oikawa where he wanted him to be. _Begging!_

 _".... please... "_ Oikawa whispers. 

Iwaizumi was more then happy to see Oikawa like this, so he decided to took pity on him. Oikawa was also more then relieved as Iwaizumi stood up. Iwaizumi calps his hands. 

" I guess you should go home. Oikawa-san will continue the lesson some other time. For now-" Iwaizumi says and locks eye contact with Oikawa. "-I take care of him" he says and Oikawa whines. 

The students are grabbing their things. Some of them are looking worried, some other wishing him well. But Oikawa couldn't hear any of it. He just wanted release. 

When the door shuts close behind the last students, Iwaizumi walks up to the door and locks it, so nobody would interrupt. 

"AHH". Oikawa let out a gasp when he hears it. Iwaizumi walks over to him. And stands in front of him. Oikawa tries to reach out for him. 

"P-please Iwa- _ha ah_ Hajiimee-" Oikawa begs. 

"Do you think you deserve to come. After what you did yesterday" Iwaizumi says darkly. He steps forward and pushed his foot right at Oikawas _rock hard_ cock. 

"Ah no-please... _ah ha-Hajime..."_ he begs, but began to rock his hips against Iwaizumis foot. Iwaizumi laughs. 

"Look at you. You slut. Getting off on my foot, searching for release isn't that right, my Tooru." Iwaizumi says darkly and Oikawa moans in response. Oikawa nods fast. 

"Yeah I know you know it, mhhh~. My slut only satisfied when he comes on _my_ cock, right? Tell me? How much do you want my cock, ramming inside of you." 

Oikawa moans. "L-love you're cock when it's inside of meee- _ah fuck..._ HAjime" Iwaizumi pushed the vibrator on the last stage, now pushing against Oikawas prostate. 

"Come on,continue" Iwaizumi says, not giving in. 

"I love _ah_ the felling of you're dick inside of m-me. How it feels and fills me up _fuck ah yes..._. Love the way you-you're come fills me up... _ah please... Let me COME!"_ Oikawa begs and ruts against his feet. But he couldn't come because, of course, iwaizumi has put a cock ring on his dick. 

Oikawas head was grabbed and he moans at the felling of his hair being pulled. His face was showed in front of Iwaizumi dick. Hard and leaking. 

"Show me how much you want it. And if you are good I give you what you want." 

Oikawa opens his mouth and began to suck the dick. Iwaizumi hissed at the contact. Oikawa placed one of his hand on Iwaizumi thigh, the other on his dick, stroking it up and down. 

" God you should see yourself, Tooru. The way you take my cock so voluntary. You could never be satisfied by any other cock." 

Oikawa takes more and more of his cock until Iwaizumi rams the rest inside. Oikawa moans around it, his eyes rolling back. Iwaizumi continues to ram his dick into his throat, groaning deeply. 

" Yeah... you like that don't you, _fuck,_ you love the feeling of my come on your tongue right." Oikawa tries his best to nod. _Yes, yes I fucking love you cock_ he thought. 

Iwaizumi pulls out and Oikawa gasp for air,before he was lifted of the ground and throwed onto his table. He lays on his stomach, when he felt Iwaizumi tearing his jeans and boxers of, hanging around his knees. Iwaizumi saw cable in Oikawa, that leads to the vibrator. 

He takes Oikawa ass in his hands, kneading the flesh. Iwaizumi groans. 

"You have the prettiest ass I ever seen. Nobody is as beautiful as you Tooru." He says and grabs the cabel and pulls at it. 

"AH - PLEASE-!" Oikawa moans felling the vibrator move inside of him. Iwaizumi then pulls out the virbtaor completely. Oikawa grabs the _table_ and bits his wrist, trying to shit his voice. 

"My my Tooru. You really enjoing it aren't you?" Iwaizumi says against his ears and licks it while bugging three fingers inside of him.

"No-please _ahhh_ Hajime I'm- ready _fuck me please!"_ Oikawa begs. 

Iwaizumi kissed his back down until he reached his asshole. It was swollen and iwaizumi could fell Oikawa thighten around his fingers. 

Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out. He then grabs Oikawa hips, thrust and pulls Oikawa onto his dick. Oikawa moans out so load Iwaizumi slaps a hand over his mouth. 

"MHMPPPM!" Oikawa moans into his hands. 

"Shh don't be to load you don't want someone to hear us don't you?" Oikawa shakes his head in answer. 

"Or do you want people to find out" Iwaizumi begans and starts rocking his hips. Oikawa gasps into his hand. 

"Do you want people to find out that you like getting fucked by a men" iwaizumi says and begans to move faster. "Do you want your female students, that adore you so much, find out that you like cock, mmggg Tooru?". Oikawa slams his hands on the table and moans. Iwaizumi laughs. 

"You would like that don't you. They would see you're beautiful face, but.... you know that I don't like charing _my_ things" he says and rams his dick into Oikawa prostate. Oikawa moans and tossed his legs around, as best as he could. He wanted to come. 

Iwaizumi then pulled out, taking his hand away from Oikawa mouth. Oikawa let out a load and sharp gasp. He then felt the cockring being removed. He moans. 

Iwaizumi saw the head of Oikawas dick, purple begging for release. But not yet. He grabs one of Oikawa thighs hand lifts it over his shoulder, so that Oikawa was laying on one side. His other legs was wrapped around Iwaizumi hips. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa knee, kneading his thigh. Oikawa moans. 

"Please Hajime... -!" he begs. Iwaizumi looks at him. "please fuck mee. Make me come one your cock and fill me UPAAAA!" iwaizumi rammed inside of him before Oikawa could finish. Oikawa was cumming seconds later. 

Iwaizumi groans as he thightens around his cock. 

"Couldn't even wait for me, _fuck tooru,_ you only came from my cock inside of you. What a dirty slut you are." he groans and thrust harder into Oikawa. Oikawa grabs his shoulder, wanted to be kissed by his fiancé. 

Iwaizumi understood and leans down to kiss him. It was nothing but perfect. Teeth grashing and Oikawa only moans into it. Oikawa throws his head beg and moans, as Iwaizumi found his prostrate. 

" _FUCL YES GOD! YE-YES HAJIME... RIGHT THERE!"_ Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi laughs, placing his face into the crock of his neck sucking bruises into it. Iwaizumi knew that if someone was walking by, the person would knew what was going on in here. Rapidly. 

"Come one I know you can come again, my darling, mhhg. Come for daddy nicely." Iwaizumi says. He grabs Oikawa half hard dick and began to stroke it. Oikawa moans at the over sensitivity. Iwaizumi sucks on Oikawa nipples until they were both swollen and hard. 

" Come on Hajime _ah YES There! Make me Fucking COME! "_ Oikawa moans. He could feel Iwaizumi thrusth to become sloppy, he must be one his edge to. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi head, leans up to put their forehead together. He looks him deeply in the eyes and rocks, as best as he could, back against iwaizumi. 

" Come on Hajime, make me come, _ah fucking God,_ make your slut come!" Oikawa gasp on more time. That must be it for Iwaizumi. He groans one more time and spills deepke into Oikawa. Oikawa whines and gasp at the feeling, that he came along with hajime. 

"GOD YESSS AH!" he moans one more time before iwaizumi lays on top of him. Both now sweaty and exhausted. 

Iwaizumi then beans to kiss Oikawa chest. Oikawa groans at that. Iwaizumi then kissed his side and Oikawa laughs. 

"Not there it tickles" Oikawa giggles. Iwaizumi looks at him before kissing his nose. Then his forehead, before kissing him on the mouth. 

Oikawa placed his hands in his hair, deepen the kiss. Their tongues dancing against each other. Not hurried but _gently._ Iwaizumi pulls away. He pulls slowly out of Oikawa,who groans at the feeling of semen spilling out of him. Iwaizumi grabs a tissue out of his bag and cleans them. Oikawa lays back, enjoying the way Iwaizumi took care of him. 


End file.
